An automated colorimetric method developed on Cobas-Fara was used for studying the clinical value of the measurement of urinary NAG in patients with various kidney disorders. The urinary NAG/creatinine ratio appeared to correlate with the urinary protein concentration (excretion) and the degree of tubular damage in patients with cystinosis, Lowe's syndrome, and systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE).